


The Pack of Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCall Pack has graduated and their separation is inevitable. Kira and Stiles both share a dark past in Beacon Hills and intend to get away from the town and its dangerous inhabitants for good, but now that the Pack is reduced down to two, can they still protect each other from the new dangers of this world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stiles didn't understand why the Universe could not balance out the way he wanted it to. He remembered how determined he was before Senior Year to put to action the "vision" of keeping the McCall pack together and how that might have worked in his favour if it wasn't for the sheer amount of destruction carried out this same year. The rest of the Pack understood that it was illogical to stay in Beacon Hills for the sake of protecting the town- after all, they had lives of their own-it wasn't fair on their friends to take responsibility for what had been present for hundreds of years. 

 

Lydia was the first to leave. She had been offered a scholarship to Cambridge University in England to study mathematics; her dream come true.

 

Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about it because he knew that she wanted to put Beacon Hills behind her entirely- no one could blame her- but he still had feelings for her. He wasn't sure if his feelings were romantic anymore but he was heartbroken nonetheless. He was going to miss her terribly. Not to mention she was probably going to meet up with Jackson to profess their love for one another again and then have little mini Lydia/Jackson children who had Lydia's beautiful strawberry blonde hair and IQ mixed with Jackson's pretty-boy features and smirk. Just thinking about it made Stiles jealous. 

 

Then there was Malia. Since their reluctant alliance with Peter Hale again, Malia learnt to trust her father a bit more, considering he saved her from her homicidal mother and even decided to eventually join him when Scott left. Stiles didn't think that this was good,as the chances of Peter attempting to use Malia as a weapon against them was pretty high. But he was put at ease by Derek, who told him that he would be staying with Malia and Peter as well. They decided to find Cora and scavenge for any other survivors from the Hale House Fire. 

 

Stiles and Derek had grown to share a deep friendship that nobody could have forseen when they first met; the mutual respect they now had for one another was one of sincere trust and affection and Stiles wouldn't have it any other way. As for Malia, she had still not forgiven herself for getting her adoptive father killed, even though it wasn't her fault, and believed herself to be no better than Peter himself, who was capable of killing for sport. In fear of harming anyone else, Malia coldly broke up with Stiles, not wanting him to stay with her any longer, even though she was hurting inside and only really needed Stiles to hold her and tell her everything was fine.

 

But she was too proud to admit something like that.

 

The last and most reluctant to leave was Scott. Their Alpha, their leader, his best friend.

 

Scott had been accepted into a prestigous University on the other side of the country, allowing him to pursue his dream of becoming a veterinarian and living a goddamn normal life for once. Melissa had seen this as an oppurtunity for Scott to turn over a new leaf, since he finally had full control of his werewolf powers and was no longer threatened by his supernatural abilities hindering his life. Stiles was strangely elated at this idea, even though this meant that he would be separated from Scott, the closest thing to a brother he ever had. Besides, people don't just forget the kind of things which Scott and Stiles experienced in their lifetime. He was convinced they would still be best friends.

 

Kira, on the other hand, was not as certain as Stiles was about Scott. Before Scott left, she acknowledged that he would meet new people and as much as she loved him, she did not want to be holding him back and so thus ended their relationship. Kira had seemed really chill about it when she and Stiles waved goodbye to Scott as he was boarding his flight but- as they were driving home in Stiles' fixed Jeep- tears started to slowly flow down her cheeks. Stiles quickly noticed that she was being awfully quiet as they usually had a lot to talk about together, such as geeking out at the mention of Star Wars or arguing about which Marvel superheroes Scott could go full Alpha on and win. He realised he had grown to really love Kira as a friend and it made his heart ache to see her upset, no matter what the situation was.

 

Kira had turned her head away from him and had her forehead pressed against the window but Stiles could hear her sniffling quietly, even without super-hearing powers. He stopped the Jeep and parked it on the side of the road, waiting for Kira to turn around, which she did. Kira's eyes were puffy from the tears and so filled with emotional pain that Stiles felt himself tearing up, but the last thing he needed was a rumour that Stiles Stilinski cries with teenage girls. He awkwardly handed her a couple of tissues from his bag, to which she gratefully accepted.

 

After a few minutes of lightly tapping his fingers on the wheel in silence, Stiles spoke up. "You know, Scott's not gonna forget you that easily." Kira turned her head to face him. "I mean, I'm his best friend- I know him better than anyone."

 

Kira shook her head, "I know, but I was the one who broke up with him. I just feel so guilty, I mean I could've-"

 

"Hey, you guys don't have to be together to, you know, _be together,_ right? Just know thatScott loves you and will do so until his little werewolf ass turns grey." Kira started to laugh through her sobs and playfully punched Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles smiled, knowing that he had gotten through to her but then furrowed his brow. "But all I'm saying is that sometimes it's good to move on. I mean, I told Scott sort of the same thing after...after Allison died. I doubt he ever told you but the few days after we stopped the Nogitsune, he went into a kind of depression, like a whirlpool of guilt. He couldn't make out what he did wrong, but he saw the problems clearly. So he blamed himself on everything that had happened."

 

Stiles watched as Kira's expression became sad and worried, but continued, "So a few weeks later, after I had calmed down a bit, I went to visit him. He looked terrible, and I mean teen zombie terrible. You know what Scott is like, he doesn't always see the cold hard truth like I do. He apologized to me as soon as I saw him. To me! The guy who actually harboured the dark spirit killing god knows how many innocent people with my face."

Kira suddenly took hold of his hand and squeezed it with hers, "Okay, now you're feeling guilty. Can we stop with the name and shaming?" Stiles gave Kira an exasperated look and in return she gave him a defiant one, which made him cower a bit. He had always been submissive when it came to the Kitsune, and he didn't even know why.

"So what happened next?" she asked, her now not-so-tearful eyes blinking up at him with curiosity

"Well, I was furious.＂Stiles looked down at Kira's hand on his own, "I yelled at him for trying to take all of the responsibility, for Allison's death, for Aiden's death. He told me that someone should and that he was supposed to look out for all of us, be the leader, you know?" He was subconsiously playing with Kira's fingers, anxiety starting to take over him. "He told me that nothing I said would make him feel less guilty about what had happened. So I told him, fine, I would make him even more guilty. Because he was forgetting that his friends still needed him, that Melissa was heartbroken that he was ignoring her and that YOU, Kira, were beating yourself up with guilt as well."

Stiles knew Kira was going to resent him saying that but he needed to be completely honest with her, since she was the only friend he was going to be with, "I know I promised not to tell anyone about that but as soon as I told him, he got up and and ran out of the house. He looked pretty determined as I watched him drive away on his bike. I guess you know what happened after that, righｔ？

Kira smiled at the memory, "Yeah. It was the first time he came over to see me in a while. He basically told me that it wasn't my fault and that nobody but the Nogitsune was to blame."

Stiles muttered "Hypocrite." making Kira laugh once more, but secretly he was glad that his words really helped Scott to get back up again, that he reached through to him in a time of mourning.

"So yeah, the moral of the story is Scott loves you very much, don't lie to yourself and that you should really trust Stiles, because Stiles knows best."

 Kira rolled her eyes, "Referring to yourself in the third person now, are we?"

"We are and we should, considering there's only two of us left, let's make it seem like there are more of us." Stiles deadpanned, trying to make his voice sound light.

Kira nodded sadly, "Agreed." They sat there in awkward silence until Kira cleared the throat.

Stiles took that as a sign to start the car and mumbled, "Right, yes. We need to get our asses to USF right now."

 

As they got back on the road, they began talking about more important matters such as how college was going to differ from high school and eventually engaging into an argument about whether or not Kira could take down Yoda if it really came around to it.

Little did they notice the dark silhouetted figure of a man creep out from behind a tree near where they had parked, nor how he knew where they were going.

 

 


	2. New Year, New Threat

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Kira, get over here and help me with the boxes!" Stiles yelled as he unloaded a particularly heavy box from his Jeep. 

"Wait a minute, I just need to put in the plants that my mom gave me." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "She says they`re for good luck." Kira added.

Stiles wasn't impressed, "Yeah, no offense to your mom but she does realize, considering how amazingly uncoordinated we both are, that these lucky shoots are not going to survive a week?"

Kira sighed, "We made a deal, Stiles. I would do the interior designing and you could have the bigger bedroom. And it was your deal as well." Stiles looked like he was going to argue back but then pursed his lips into a tight line line like he always did when he couldn't argue back.

"Fine." Stiles said finally, "Then YOU have to do the grocery shopping in the mornings."

Kira looked confused, "But don't I have to make breakfast as well?"

"I'll cook in the morning." Stiles offered.

"Fair enough. But doesn't cooking take a lot more time to do?"

"Yeah but at at least I'm cooking indoors. I don't like to leave the house for unnecessary reasons." 

Kira rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

 

 

Since they were the only members of the Pack who had gotten into the same University, Kira and Stiles decided to rent a flat together near campus. Kira was majoring in History and studying literature and french in her spare time while Stiles was going to do a Psychology course .Kira had spent weeks looking for the perfect location that meant easy access to classes and yet somewhere where they could explore the city a bit more as well. Stiles was reluctant at first about sharing an apartment with his best friend's ex-girlfriend but he knew that Scott wouldn't mind since they weren't exclusive anymore and Kira was his friend too.

 

"Okay, if we're actually going to make this work, we need to set some house rules."

"Stiles nodded, "So, you can clean the apartment while I clean the dishes."

"Okay." Kira confirmed.

"No bringing dates back home for sex."

"Fine by me."

"No using each others' respective bathrooms."

"Definitely."

"We put our money together only when it comes to necessities."

Kira looked uncertain, "Stiles, I know we've talked about this but the offer is still open. I'd be happy to put in some extra money for movies and stuff too."

Stiles looked exasperated, "That's not part of the deal, Kira. Besides, we'll be fine by ourselves as soon as we start our shifts." 

Kira immediately brightened at the thought, "Oh yeah. I completely forgot."

Stiles grinned, "You see? The world make sense yet again. Now will you help me with these boxes, please?"

 

They had both applied for part-time jobs so that Mr Stilinski didn't have to worry about them not being able to pay the rent and so forth. They both tried out for the local rave, Lorelei. They thought Kira was perfect for the job but Stiles was apparently not what they were looking for, to his dismay (he later expressed his annoyance to Kira about how clubs only wanted beautiful people and how objectifying that was). Eventually, Stiles found a job at the library which appealed to him a lot because he could read up on the Mythology sections any time he wanted. That is, if he ever needed it.

 

As Stiles was unpacking, he noticed a crumpled piece of paper peeping out from the front compartment of his suitcase. Curious, he took it out and unfolded it. Stiles' eyes grew wide with concern as he read it. Looking around as if sensing a dangerous presence, he read the words on the paper again:

 

_Christmas murder,_

_Casa Luna,_

_Kitsune Kira,_

_I want her blood._

 

Stiles didn't understand what it meant but it was clear to him that Kira was in trouble and his mind was racing with possibilities of what the note was insinuating. The person who wrote it must be in on the supernatural, which was never a good sign, and they also wanted "her" blood. They must be referring to Kira, right? Maybe Noshiko murdered someone and their family wanted to get to her through her daughter. Then again, it said "Casa Luna", which could only mean werewolves, right? Nothing to do with Noshiko, then. What about-

Stiles began to write down his thoughts on the paper, working out what it could mean and at the same time, fearing for his friend or whoever was going to be murdered. None of it made much sense. He tried to think back to any enemies they had made who were particularly resentful of Kira. Nope. Or maybe to Scott? One too many. Damn. Or how about-?

His thoughts were interrupted by three gentle raps on his bedroom door. Stiles jumped out of his chair in surprise.

"Stiles?" It was Kira. Obviously. "Do you know where they keep the cutlery here? I'm gonna make lasagne for dinner."

When Stiles had recovered himself, he replied, "Um, no. T-try under the sink."

"Okay." he heard her retreat from the door and her exclaiming "Found them!" a few seconds later.

Stiles sat on his bed for half an hour, staring at the mysterious piece of paper. How did it get in his suitcase? Was he and Kira going to investigate further? No, he thought, not getting Kira into this as well. But it was about HER, wasn't it? How many other Kiras did he know who were Kitsunes? He felt internally conflicted but decided not to tell her about it just yet.

A few minutes later, Kira raps on his door again, "Hey Stiles, I'm gonna go out for some fresh air. I put the lasagne in the oven, so remember to take it out in about half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Just take care on the streets-there could be danger." Stiles warned.

Kira just laughed, "Stiles, I am the danger. I own a katana." she added before the front door closed behind her. 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Familiar Feeling

**Chapter 3**

Kira shut the apartment door firmly behind her before she set off. She had been terrified of break-ins since she was five, when someone robbed some stuff from their house in New York. Now, she thought it was silly considering no harm could actually come to a Kitsune from a simple little human. It sometimes worried her that she felt so confident about not getting hurt, but if she was being honest, she had come across way too much danger with her pack to fear petty crimes such as theft.

 

San Francisco was surprisingly much colder than she expected, even if it was night time and she contemplated going back inside to fetch her scarf but as she was turning back, a gentle tingle ran down her spine. It couldn't have been the cold, oh no, this sensation felt warm and almost comforting, like it was luring her away from her apartment building. Kira didn't know why, but she decided to follow her senses and keep walking as the tingling feeling provided her with a warmth that even her beloved woolly scarf couldn't compete with. 

 

As she passed by the brightly lit shops and bars, she couldn't help but feel immediately welcome -it almost reminded her of another town, filled with dark secrets and death. Kira realized that, no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to forget the monstrosities that occurred in Beacon Hills and she didn't want to. It was where she first discovered what she was, where she had worked closely with death, met the most loyal friends she could ask for and... Scott. 

 

Another reality she would have to face was knowing that, as much as she loved the boy who remembered her name, it was difficult for their relationship to progress. The past year had been hard for both of them, facing external forces that seemed determined to break them apart and still probably are, she thought. Stiles was right, they didn't have to be "official" to prove their love- she had already seen how friendship could easily be more powerful than a love affair- and the heaviness in her heart immediately lifted as soon as she told herself that. 

 

Suddenly she froze, unable to move, for some strange reason. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, as if it was screaming "danger!" but she was also curious, or more accurately, the fox inside her seemed intrigued. She looked around her cautiously, and only catching sight of the odd passerby her and there, most of them young college students. Just as she turned to go back home, she happened to spot a dark figure on the other side of the street, watching her. She stared back, unable to see their face but once again her fox tapped into her emotions- this time it was excited.

 

This worried Kira for two reasons: One, the last time her fox felt this way, she almost killed an innocent. Two, if her fox had any control over her, it meant that something supernatural was near. 

 

She tried lowering her heart rate, like Scott did on a full moon in attempt to control his shifting. However, she could still feel the presence of the fox surrounding her body and even her mind was filled with... bloodlust? Hatred? Or was it like greeting a long-lost friend?

Whatever it was, all the emotions were directed at the mysterious figure, who had turned away and was starting to walk down a dark alleyway. The fox knew what was going on.  _He wants you to follow him,_ it told her. Immediately, Kira ran across the deserted road and towards the alleyway, as if the fox had commanded her to do it. 

 

It always amused Scott and the rest of the pack that she was scared of the dark, considering she was also technically a creature of the night, but Kira wasn't altogether scared of it, she was worried she might have an unfair disadvantage in it since she did not have the heightened senses of a were-creature. All she could see were brick walls and the occasional flicker of lights from a window above and she was all alone. She wondered what would've happened if Stiles was with her, what he would say about her running off to a complete stranger. Probably something along the lines of, "Are you nuts? It could've been psychotic, bloodthirsty fiend who could rip your throat out before you can say 'pikachu'!"

The idea made Kira laugh aloud in the dark, making her feel stupid for thinking her senses actually meant something. It was probably just a random guy who happened to look at her while her fox was being paranoid and was heading home when she decided to follow him. _Oh god, I feel like such a doofus,_ she thought to herself whilst still laughing to herself softly. _  
_

 

"Care to explain what's so funny?" Kira jumped around and screamed in the direction where the voice came from. As she looked around, she found herself staring into a pair of piercing, glowing, cold blue eyes. 

 

Kira backed away slowly as the man stepped out of the shadows, "I really would like to know what's going on inside the mind of a fox." He gave her a predatory smile, making her fox bristle with hostility.

 

"P-Pete-" she began, about to whip out her sword belt but he seemed to sense what she was about to do and grabbed her wrists tightly, pressing her against the brick wall

 

"Kira." he cooed, his face three inches away from hers, "Is that any way to greet your old friend?"

 

Kira tried to stay calm, "I wouldn't exactly call someone, who attempted to murder my boyfriend numerous times, a friend."

 

Peter traced the veins on her wrists with his thumb, seemingly enjoying watching her squirm from his grip, "Oh well, an acquaintance then." He then leaned forwards, as if leaning in for a kiss, but moved towards her ear and said, "If you promise not to fight, I'll let you go." 

 

Kira nodded slowly and as promised, Peter let go of her and stepped back a few paces, holding his hands up in a surrender but his eyes were still glinting maliciously at her. As she massaged her wrists, Peter folded his arms across his chest, "Now how about you tell me exactly what happened two weeks ago in Beacon Hills, sweetheart, and I will leave you and Mr Stilinski in peace to enjoy your blissful college lives."

 

Kira felt confusion take over her fear, "W-What do you mean? Nothing has happened the past few weeks. Everything's been peaceful, until now." 

 

Evidently, Peter was not satisfied with the answer because he had her pinned to the wall again, holding her arms across the rough surface. "I'm going to say it really nicely this time, Kira. You KNOW what happened to your friends, don't you?" he gave her what was supposed to be an encouraging nod.

 

Kira's lip trembled slightly but she persisted, "I honestly don't know what you're on about. Scott left for Boston yesterday but he might know something about it." She tried to wriggle out from his grasp, but he was a strong, experienced wolf and she was still only a young fox, whose speed was possibly the only advantage in situation. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Why do you think I asked you, little vixen? After all, Scott and I haven't been on the best of terms since... well, forever."

 

Kira started to feel her fox become angry at her weakness and she could feel it taking over her, "Right, because you and I have been best friends since we first met," she said sarcastically. 

 

Peter cocked his head to one side, his eyes becoming softer and yet more threatening than ever, "Why would I want to deal with Scott McCall when there is a beautiful young lady in front of me, twice as understanding as he could ever be and-" he stroked her neck, "-so much more corruptible."

 

Kira's fox was furious that it was being overpowered by a wolf, and it was not even an Alpha. Kira, on the hand, closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly attack her or tear her in half, like she heard he did to his own niece.

 

Peter was amused by her reaction and loosened his grip on her a little, baiting her to look at him. Kira knew that Peter wanted her to look at him, that he took pleasure in her fear but she was also losing control of her fox as she became more panicked. Cautiously, Kira opened her eyes a little but quickly shut them again when Peter's intimidating form came into her view. Peter then grabbed her by the throat, provoking the fox even further and said in a low, dangerous voice, "I'm not a patient man, Kira. So I will ask you one last time- What. Happened. To. Your. Friends."

 

Kira's eyes suddenly snapped open, but they were now glowing orange, "No need to shout, Wolf-Boy."

 

Peter relaxed but kept his hold on her. "Finally managed to come out of your shell, sweetheart?"

 

The Kitsune smirked, "Only when my prey becomes a threat."

 

"Oh, now you're just flirting." Peter's breath was warm on her cheek, "But since when did the big bad wolf fall prey to the little girl?"

 

The Kitsune smiled seductively, "Well since he's already had his way with her, I think she wants to take control this time." Her glowing eyes blazing as she took in the physical form of her oppressor. She then planted a soft kiss on Peter's lips, which he returned gladly.

 

Peter's hands snaked around her waist as she deepened the kiss, her hands buried in his hair and pulling roughly at the roots. The Wolf growled from the pleasurable pain and really considered tearing all her clothes off there and then but that was not his number one priority yet.

 

They broke apart, still holding tightly onto each other, and stared at each other menacingly. Finally they let go and Peter took a few steps back until he was casually leaning on the opposite brick wall, with his arms folded. The Kitsune's eyes still burned brightly with lust, making the girl's face seem even more beautiful, yet terrifying, than usual.

 

Peter spoke first, "So do you have what I need?"

 

The Fox nodded firmly, all business now, and took out a small glass box from her coat pocket, holding it out to Peter. He wasted no time opening it to examine the contents. Two small crystals; one Alpha red and the other pure white. Peter smiled.

 

"Thanks sweetheart. I couldn't have done it without you." He then turned to leave but the Kitsune drew her out her sword, quicker than was possible and held it across his chest, stopping Peter. 

 

Her expression was equally as dangerous as Peter's, "Why did you make me send the Alpha and the Banshee away?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, "I thought you would want to kill Scott, not give him a vacation."

 

"Oh no, that's all in the past." Peter shook his head, "What I need you to do is keep an eye on Stiles, remember? He is the only one I can't control since he is human and will stop at nothing to see all of his friends again, so you need to make sure he stays in college for the time being. Am I right to believe that Scott and Lydia are now in my hands, my lady?" 

 

"Not yet." the Kitsune replied haughtily, "The crystals need your blood on them to give you control over their souls."

 

"Which you took from them." Peter added.

 

The Kitsune laughed, "They were so trusting. 'Kira" told them it was just a little experiment that she wanted to try. Something her mother recently taught her to do. How to resurface old memories, or something. Oh, looks like I've forgotten my own lie."

 

Peter chuckled, "Well aren't you just charming?"

 

"I'm not done yet." she snapped before continuing, "They've forgotten the entire encounter after I took a piece of their souls but if I hand them over to you, they will regain some memories of 'Kira' doing her experiment."

 

Peter looked bored, "So?"

 

" _So_ this means you will have to do what you need to do quickly, otherwise they will eventually have some questions for Kira-which she doesn't even know the answer to. Then they will be on _your_ case."

 

Peter stepped closer to the Fox, calculating her every move, "And what about you, vixen?" he said softly, "They could come for you as well, you know."

 

She smirked, "Kira hasn't suspected anything is wrong with her. Every time I meet up with you, I can alter her memory to make sure she has never seen you, _you know."_

 

"I love how you're so sure of yourself." Peter sighed, "But we have to go, otherwise the hyperactive human will be wondering where you are."

 

"Walk me to the high street, so that when Kira takes control again, she won't remember being in the alleyway and get confused." She put away Kira's belt-sword once more.

 

Peter agreed and so they walked side by side silently, but in equally long strides, back into the town's bright lights and bustling noises. As soon as they were there, Peter tucked the Kitsune under her chin, to which she responded with a glare. Peter smiled, he knew that kitsunes hated it when others thought they were weak, which made him all the more tempted to tease her.

 

She started to walk away but Peter called after her, "Will I see you again this week, my lady?"

 

"Yes." she replied without turning stopping, "Kira's shift at Lorelei starts at 7pm on Tuesday. Don't be late."

 

"I won't." Peter called after her before walking back to his motel, an arrogant smirk etched on his face. He was going to get what he wanted. And there was nobody here to stop him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 4**

 

Stiles woke up to the beautiful smell of eggs and bacon. Just a whiff of that got him out of bed within the second to find the source of the food. He ran out of his room yelling, "I smell breakfast! Where is it?"

 

Kira was startled by the sudden sound and screamed as soon as she heard Stiles. Which caused Stiles to run back into his bedroom and slam the door shut, as he had just realized he was only in his boxers. 

 

"Stiles, please do remember that you are living with someone else!" she called after him, to which he yelled back, "Yep, sorry, it won't happen again!"

 

Kira shook her head at his forgetfulness and went back to stirring the baked beans. 

 

After a few seconds, Stiles came back out, with his pajamas on, "Hey Kira, why didn't you tell me it was already ten o'clock?" Stiles asked her, looking slightly guilty that he didn't make the breakfast as promised.

 

"Oh, I woke up really early today." Kira said whilst grabbing two large plates from the cupboard, "I thought I should let you sleep in today considering it's only our first day in the apartment."

 

"You didn't have to make breakfast as well."

Kira shook her head and smiled, "It's fine, Stiles. I'll let you keep your end of the bargain when we actually start classes, okay?"

 

Stiles was still not content, "Kira, that's not what I meant." he thought back to the note he found last night, "It's just... you're always so unbelievably sweet to everyone you meet. Since there's only two of us left, we have to be slightly more cautious around people, you know? We can't expect the Pack to come to our rescue every five seconds anymore and we're very vulnerable right now because you're stuck with just me."

 

Kira gave him a look, "Just you is perfectly fine for me. You're the smart one, look at the way you question people's motives. Scott couldn't do that by himself."

 

"Look, all I'm saying is that we should seriously watch each other's backs from now on. That way we know when something's about to attack and we won't make the same mistake as we did with Theo."

 

Kira shuddered at the memory.

 

"Yeah, exactly." Stiles commented at her action, "So are we agreed to not be Miss Sunshine and Sparkles all the time, Miss Yukimura?"

 

Kira felt her skin prickling but she ignored it, "Totally." she nodded with a smile, "I get it, Stiles. You're worried- we've all been there -but this isn't Beacon Hills anymore. We have to put that stuff behind us if we want a fresh new start."

 

Stiles bit his lip nervously, contemplating on whether or not he should tell Kira about the note. 

 

"Hey Stiles, what's wrong?" Kira looked at him, worried, "You seem really jumpy this morning."

 

Stiles just forced a smile and shook his head, "Oh, um, I'm always like this when I get out of bed. You'll get used to it." he suddenly smelled something burning. "Uh, Kira? The bacon."

 

Kira looked down and cursed, "Oh my god, I hope it's still okay to eat." she quickly turned off the heat and started putting the food onto the plates. 

 

"It's okay. I like my bacon burnt." Stiles reassured her.

 

Kira sighed, "Yeah well I don't." she muttered to herself.

 

**************************

 

Stiles decided to take Kira out shopping for books and stuff today. He didn't really get the chance to look around when he came here last (he was too busy fuming over the fact that he didn't get the job at Lorelei) and so he said they should hang around town for a day or two to become more familiar with the area. 

In reality, Stiles needed to do something else. He had been thinking about the content of the note all night and did some research on the local area. 

What he found was pretty satisfying; there were strange stories about the old high street which practically yelled screamed supernatural activity. Missing persons reports, ghost sightings, bipedal animals...

 Damn, he thought, if only dad was Sheriff of this town as well. I would find things out so much faster that way.

 He couldn't help but feel slightly protective of Kira, who was dragging him into practically every shop with cute notebooks and pens, even though he knew she would be the one saving his ass if they were attacked. Stiles was not used to seeing Kira as a terrifying kitsune spirit who could probably juggle his decapitated head with her katana- to him, she was always going to be the sweet, overly optimistic Kira, the shortest member of the pack, Scott's "coup de foudre"... 

 

"Stiles?" Kira's voice broke his trail of thought.

 

"Huh?" he snapped up his head to look at her.

 

Kira sighed deeply and shook her head lightly, "You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?" 

 

Stiles started to protest but then figured he was better off admitting his faults, "Yeah sorry, I was just thinking of a... the dream I had last night." 

 

Kira looked intrigued, "Oh. What happened? Dreams can say a lot about real life, you know." 

 

Stiles felt uncomfortable as soon as she said that. _That's what I'm afraid of_ , he thought. But Kira stared at him, obviously concerned about him, as she always was when he told her about his nightmares. The memory of the Nogitsune would never leave them. Of all the problems they had dealt with, from Alphas to Kanimas, the deadpool to even the dread doctors, nothing had been more ruthless than the dark trickster spirit. Although Stiles no longer had those never-ending nightmares, he could not shake off the memory of them and sometimes lay awake at night, with beads of sweat running down his temples, terrified of something out there, waiting for the opportune moment to enter his mind and fill his thoughts with dark encounters. 

 

Kira was still waiting for an answer. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply as Kira waited patiently for his answer. 

 

"It was..." he started but then wondered if he actually was dreaming last night, " Someone climbed through my window, it was too dark to see and I was in my bed. I couldn't move. It was definitely a woman though. Then she came to my bed and pulled away the covers and then she touched my face. Her hands were freezing cold, but as soon as that thought went through my mind, they became warm- like seriously warm. She stroked my face a couple of times, then she kissed me-"

Kira suddenly made a choked sound and when Stiles looked sideways at her, she was biting her lips to stop herself from laughing. Stiles mentally facepalmed himself.

 

"It's not that kind of dream, you dirty-minded little vixen." Stiles gave her a glare.

 

"Sure it wasn't." Kira smiled playfully.

 

"It really wasn't"

 

"Did she use tongue?"

 

"No."

"So it was just a chaste kiss?"

 

"Yes, will you just stop?"

 

"Okay, tell me what happened next, Casanova." 

 

Stiles sighed, "I'm such a bad influence on you."

 

Kira laughed, "Yes. Yes you are." Kira put her hands in her coat pockets and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before linking arms with him as they walked.

 

Stiles relaxed slightly, it was nice to have someone on your arm, letting the world know that you were loved and that someone cared enough to follow wherever you went, "Well anyways, after she kissed me, she pulled back and I saw some kind of bright light being drawn out through my mouth into hers, sort of like what happens after a Dementor's kiss in Harry Potter."

 

Kira furrowed her eyebrows, "So you think that was like your soul or something?"

 

Stiles shook his head, "Not exactly. It felt like something was taken away from me but if I actually lost my soul, I would probably feel hollow and not have a single thought left in my brain. And I would have no sense of right and wrong."

 

"My mom told me that Kitsunes can't differentiate between what is right and what is wrong." Stiles felt Kira's grip on his arm tighten. 

 

He looked at her, "What are you trying to say?"

 

When Kira looked at him, Stiles could see that something was bothering her, "Stiles, do you think Kitsunes have souls?" 

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why do you ask?"

 

Kira shrugged, "It's just that...ever since my fox spirit went haywire, I've felt like something actually has been taken from me."

Immediately, Stiles took hold of Kira's arm and pulled her to the side of the pavement. As soon as he was sure nobody could hear, he started whispering animatedly, "What do you mean? Is your fox going dark again? Or is it controlling you?" A pause. "Is it controlling you right now?"

Kira put her hands in front of her in a surrender, "Woah, calm down. I never said that." she then proceeded to hand him a piece of paper from out of her coat pocket. Stiles read the note.

 

_Lorelei- Tuesday 7pm_

_Meeting room no.4_

 

Stiles looked confused, "This is your writing, Kira. I thought we were looking for signs of Crazy Kitsune, episode 2."

Kira bit her lip, "Yeah, but I don't remember writing it down. If I need to remind myself to do something, I usually make a memo on my phone."

Stiles eyes widened in realization, "Maybe it's like what the Nogitsune did to me. Remember when he used me to write a message to William Barrow telling him to kill you? That must be what your fox spirit is doing."

Kira grew increasingly worried at this prospect. If her fox spirit was able to control her and alter her memories, then it was difficult to say who she might end up killing if it became more powerful.

 _She,_ a little voice corrected her. Kira was shocked. Where did that come from?

_She. Her. Not It._

Stiles was talking to her, she could see his lips moving but she could no longer concentrate on anything but locating the source of that voice. The world around her turned a violet hue, like a photo editor did when you wanted a picture to look different. 

 

Who are you? she mentally asked herself.

 

No answer.

 

Are you the Fox? she asked again.

Still no response. 

 

Slowly, the real world became clear and naturally coloured again. No purple skies and blue trees. Just a pale, skinny Stiles waving his hands in front of her face. The sounds on the streets suddenly returned to her once more. 

 

"...Yukimura shares underwear with Lydia Martin! Kira Yukimura is has sex with Derek Hale once every full moon! Kira Yukimura likes Justin Bieber!"

 

"I do not!" Kira huffed in annoyance, "He's a lousy git who is undeserving of the attention he gets!"

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, "That's the only thing that got to you? Jesus." he leaned against a shop window in exhaustion, "You were out of it for like a full 30 seconds. I thought you were being possessed by a demon or something. What were you doing, anyways?"

 

Kira didn't know what to say. _Oh nothing, my body just decided to hone in on some random foxy power which held me Purple Wonderland for a while because I heard a voice in my head._

"It was nothing. I was just thinking and I guess I'm just good at blocking out background noise." she answered nonchalantly. Another strange thing. Since when did she become so good at lying? She was a terrible liar.

 

Stiles looked at her expectantly, "So are you gonna tell me what you think about my theory?"

 

"I don't think we should think too much of it. I mean, it's a great theory but I'm probably just freaking out over nothing. I write random stuff in my notebook all the time, I bet it's just a note I wrote before I fell asleep at my desk after studying." Kira smiled reassuringly at Stiles, who still looked apprehensive but he didn't look as tense as he did before.

 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Stiles said, waving a hand dismissively, "I have weird dreams all the time. I can throw that one in with all the creepy stuff the Nogitsune filled my head with."

 

Kira straightened up, "Then why are we still stalling? Come on, I need to buy school supplies."

 

"Right. Yes." Stiles brightened up immediately. "Where are we headed to next?"

 

Kira smiled, "Muji store."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
